When We Saw Eachother
by RoseRainWithLove25
Summary: Eliza Anne Williams Reyes. She happens to be a Mexican American (& part British mind you) witch, who seems quite interesting considering she's a metamorphous. And entering her second year at Hogwarts without a house. I know it's confusing but it will be getting quite interesting so please read. (iI hope :)


_Meeting of Eliza Anne Williams Reyes _

**Hello, I'm Eliza and this is the story of me and my friends but mostly of me and Draco. But this idiot thinks you should know about me whatever. So let's start from the beginning.**

** In a beautiful park you can see a mom watching her daughter play. The little girl looks to be about 4 years old. She is absolutely adorable she has plump little rosy cheeks with big sparkly navy blue eyes and auburn hair and extremely pale skin. And the little girl's mother is of medium height with ebony black hair and a Mexican complexion vary light but still there that seemed to make her glow, with brown eyes. The only things that she and her daughter appearance shared buy the two are their big sparkly eyes. **

** The little girl seemed to find something fascinating about her arm and gave a little squeal of delight. "Eliza what are you doing? Honey you didn't find a razor blade did you dear?" asks the little girl's mother about to get up and check on her when the little girl screams. "No mommy I can do magic! Do you want see yes mommy, please!?" The excited little girl asks her mom bouncing in place. **

** The little girl's mom gives a smirk and says "Of course." and rolls her eyes. **

** "Thanks, mommy look so you're sure that I'm not using any tricks ok mommy, ok?"she says with a very professional sounding voice.**

** "Why of course, dear." Answers her mother turning giving Eliza her full attention.**

** Eliza then turns in to a cat, right in front of her mother. Once she sees Eliza transform she makes a frightened noise from the back of her head. "Mommy what do you think? I was thinking about being a cat over there," she points to where she was playing on the playground, "but I only got claws, and then I was able to do it now. Isn't that ****great****, mommy?" smiles Eliza.**

** As Eliza is about to hug her mother she whispers, "Stay away from me you freak." Eliza steps back. "Mommy?" whispers back a frightened Eliza "Don't ever call me that you **_**Thing**_**! Go I don't want to see you!"She screams at Eliza. She then grabs her things and pushes Eliza to the side as if she where trash on her way to her car. Eliza quickly grades the small sweatshirt left on the bench buy her mother and starts putting it on as she starts to run in the opposite direction. **

** Eliza finally comes to a huge tree. She turns to a jaguar and climes all the way to the top of the tree and then as she turns back in to a little girl she breaks down and cry's.**

** Three hours later Eliza's mom is sitting in the dining room of her house when the front door opens and in walks a man in a suit and tie with a briefcase.**

** A very handsome man that if Eliza where to stand next to you would see immediately that she is his daughter for they look almost exactly the same. But the biggest differences are the eyes they just aren't as defining as his daughters or wife's. "Hello, John how are you? How was work?" asks his wife. "Good Mary. Where's Eliza?" he asks with a smile at the mention of his daughter. "I wouldn't know where that freak is and to be quite honest I don't want to know ever again." says Mary. "What? What do you mean? Why are you talking like that about your daughter? And where the Hell is she!" he asks getting angrier and much more worried. "I already told you that I don't know where she is I left her at the park after she **_**transformed**__**into a cat**__**with her mere thought!**_** And don't ask me why but I know that this is your fault!" she screams at him. "Yes, alright it is my fault that she has powers but you shouldn't be angry about it the fact that she can do that is quite marvelous. She is one in-." **

_**"I DON'T CARE I DON'T WANT HER YOU GOT THAT I DON'T." **_**she screams out. **

** "Be careful what you say Mary, because I will not tolerate this without good reason. So if you can't say any loving words to our daughter then don't come near her. Understood?" he asks with a menacing undertone she node her head. "Good ill be going to look for her and so help me god… when I come with her you best be out of sight." He warned his wife.**

**Meanwhile**

** Eliza is still up in the same tree sobbing and it has started raining. When she hears 'hello dear, don't worry I'm here with you and nothing will happen to you' says a strange semi animalistic male voice in her head. "What? Who said that?"**

** 'Why it was me dear I am your protector, I have chosen by my free will to protect you at all cost dear because I have seen something inside you worth protecting.' says the voice. **

** "Douse that mean that you're my friend?"asks Eliza. 'Yes **

**I suppose I am.' says the voice. "That is wonderful thank you, but I hope you don't mind me asking but um where are you?"asks Eliza. 'Look up and you will find me Eliza.' says the voice. As Eliza looks up she see a grey cat jumping in to her lap. An Eliza smiled for the first time since the incident at the park. **

** "Do you have a name?" asks Eliza. "No" answers the cat into her head. "Can I name you then?" **

** 'Yes, you may."**

** "Can I name you Avalon?"**

** 'I would be honored Eliza.'**

** "Good, because I wasn't going to change it." She says smiling slightly, and the cat actually smiles back. "By the way Avalon what do you do?"**

** 'I am a lot like you except that I am an animal and can only change into animals where as you can change into any animal, person, and or thing.' says the voice.**

** "Avalon do you think that mommy will forgive me?" asks Eliza. The cat then turns in to a big black panther. He hugs Eliza close to his body an purrs and rubes his head trying to comfort her. "Oh." Says Eliza as she relives what that means. "Oh." an then she began to cry as she held on to Avalon's fur."**

**"Eliza! Eliza! Eliza were are you!? ****Pleas princess?!" begged Eliza's father from under the tree. "Daddy?" John quickly looked up and saw his little girl.**

** "Daddy I'm sorry please, don't hate me like mommy."**

** "Eliza I love you, Hun no matter what."John then took out a wooden stick and suddenly he had a broom and he flew to his little girl. **

** "Come on princess."**

** "Ok daddy, come on Avalon. Right Daddy?" she smiled**

** "Yeah babe. Of course, Avalon can come, he touch care of my princess." He said as he took her and Avalon in the form of a cat up on to his broom back home. **

** 8 months and 1 week later**

** "Daddy why are we in the hospital?"**

** "Because, were here to see your baby sister. Aren't you excited to meet her?" John asks his little girl in his arms.**

** "No." she says with a pout and her arms crossed and frowned eyebrows.**

** "And why is that princess?" he asks bouncing her in his arms to try and cheer her up and make her talk.**

** "Because she is going to hate me and mom… is going to forget all about me or hate me more, either way she has her replace Eliza." She said as a tear slid down her cheek.**

** "Don't worry princess I'm sure that won't happen. I'm sure your sister will love you, and about your mom all I can say is that she is missing out. Besides don't you like spending time with dad?" he said an asked the last bit trying to cheer her up.**

** "Yes, I like spending time with you daddy but I'm tired you travel too much."**

** "Yes I suppose I do princess." He says kissing her cheek. They arrive at a window on the other side are a bunch of cribs with babies in them "Look Eliza" he says as he pointed to a baby girl. **

** The baby looks like a carbon copy of mom. She has a slight tan and black hair that seems to reflect blue light and it seems as if she would have brown eyes, although they don't seem to be as big and sparkly. **

** "I guess she can't be that bad." says Eliza with a giggle. "What's her name Daddy?"**

** "It's Jade Ella. What do you think?" asks John to his daughter.**

** "Jade is pretty."**

** "I agree princess." He says giving her a kiss on her cheek.**

** 3 years and 8 months later **

** January 24 a day before Eliza's 8th Birthday**

** "Mama I can have this right?" asks Jade holding a stuffed animal.**

** "Yes, dear of course." says Mary.**

** "Mom can I get this I need it for school." asks Eliza holding a box of color pencils.**

** "I already told you that I don't want to hear you at all, so don't talk." says Mary in a loud angry whisper.**

** "But mom-" Mary suddenly slaps her daughter across the face before she could even finish her sentence.**

** "Mama Eliza did something bad?"asks Jade in a stern childish voice. **

** "Yes." Responds Mary to Jade as she looks up ahead ignoring Eliza as they start to walk off. Eliza stays in the same spot looking down an she whispers, "you could buy it for my birthday tomorrow. **

**Eliza turns and walks of in the opposite direction an Avalon suddenly appears at her side, in the form of a dog**

** "Hello Avalon how are you?" asks Eliza as she tries to hide the red mark on her face.**

** "I am good Eliza, but we should take you home." says Avalon.**

** "Ok." Says Eliza as she pulls a collar from her bag' and they make their way home.**

** Later that night**

"**Daddy I don't want to be here anymore, pleas. Please take me some where anywhere." says Eliza to her father pleadingly.**

** "I'll see what I can do ok babe." says John to Eliza.**

** "Ok daddy, and daddy you shouldn't drink so much." says Eliza to her dad in a stern tone.**

** "Go to bed." he says. "Kay, daddy." says Eliza, as she runs up to her room.**

** The next day John wakes up to a horrible head ace, "What happened?" he to no one in particular. Suddenly John turns toward a shuffling noise at his side an sees his wife completely naked next to him.**

** Daddy's coming to spend my birthday with me.' Thinks Eliza as Avalon stays curled at her side as a cat. But after several hours pass she begins to worry. As well as beginning to wonder where her dad is. So she begins to get ready for the day and walks out the door of her room an down the stairs looking for her dad.**

** As Eliza makes her way to the kitchen she notices a note on the dining room table. It says 'To Eliza' in magically rainbow changing color letters. She grabbed the envelop eagerly and began to read.**

_**Hello Dear, **_

_** I'm sorry, that I won't be able to be their today on your birthday princess but something came up with your mother. Unfortunately I must tend to this mater immediately, it unfortunately is imperative.**_

_** But I have a very special gift for you. I know that it won't make up for me missing your birthday but I will have a surprise for you when I come back. And by the way just close your eyes and wish for your food and it will appear.**_

_** Love you, Eliza **_

_** Take care**_

_** Happy 8th Birthday Princess**_

_**From Dad with Love**_

"**Oh, so he's not coming." whispered Eliza to herself with a lonely little face, and a dejected poster. 'I didn't even get a cake.' Thinks Eliza to herself as she pictures a chocolate and raspberry ice cream as filing decorated with cream cheese frosting and chocolate covered strawberries. Then Eliza notices, once she looks back at the table, a silver platter with a silver lid and inside is her cake. An she gives a happy giggle. And digs in…**

** Later in the day Way Later (11 o'clock) **

** Eliza has fallen asleep in her room with at least 5 different flavored cakes, her favorite foods and one of her favorite movies playing on her TV. As she sleeps her door is opened and in walks someone. The person in the room turns on the light, waking Eliza up; you see it's her dad and so does Eliza. "Daddy, you came!"Eliza jumps up and hugs her dad as she slightly screams. John hugs her back, then Eliza seems to remember something and pulls away from her dad with an upset face. **

"**Daddy," She says with her hands on her hips. John gives a small chuckle, "Yes, Eliza what is it?" he asks knowing where this is going. "You weren't here for my birthday, explanation pleas." She says in a manner as if she is scolding a child making her looking like a small adult.**

"**Well Eliza I am the adult here so the one who should be asking for an explanation is me." He says with a stern look, an she retunes with a sheepish grin. "Sorry daddy." she whispers. "But I truly am sorry for not being here with you on your birthday. I truly wish that I hadn't missed it princess." He says as he kneels down to her level and hugs her, as looks at her face and she smiles and asks, "S, you're not getting tired of me like mom?" "No never Eliza." He whispers to her then says "Well don't you want to go and see your present?" "Ok daddy."**

**John and Eliza go to the roof of their penthouse (their living in New York). "Daddy why are we here?" asks Eliza. "You'll see Eliza." he whispers. He takes them to the private green house on top of the building, as they walk in side Eliza (like always) is awestruck by the beauty of it all. The first thing you see are flowers of all kinds and behind them are fruit trees and then vegetables notices Eliza as they continue on deeper into the green house. They come to a stop at the other end of the green house. That is when Eliza notices that the plants there are unlike any she has ever seen. "Dad where are we? Is this my present?" she asks.**

"**Its part of your gift, the other part is over there." He says, pointing at the wall. "Here you're going to need this." tossing her a beautiful skeleton key. It's decorated with an assortment of rainbow colored little stones. As Eliza looks up she notices an ordinary green house looking door, but as she gets closer she notices that it has a double bolted lock like that of a house. She unlocks the door and walks inside with her father close behind her.**

"**Do you like it Eliza." asks her father. "What is it?" asks Eliza as she looks around the room. It's a plain cylinder room with steeps that have no railing, which lead up.**

"**Eliza it's like your own apartment so you don't have to be in such close constant contact with your mother and you get to decorate it all. There is a room, a kitchen, a living room, and you can put in anything else you need." he says and then looks down to see his daughter looking at the floor and her shoulders are trembling. He kneels down to look at her face and asks "What's wrong princess?"with concern. "You what to get rid of me?" asks Eliza in a dispirit tone of voice. "No, Eliza I don't what to get rid of you I just don't want to have to see you suffering with your mom. Besides you're going to still have your room this," he jesters to the room, "is like your escape where she won't yell at you no matter what you do. You'll be free here and the bedroom is only so that you can sleep here if I'm on a business trip, and there is one in every single house." he says hoping that she won't be upset about it anymore. She looks up with a hopeful smile "Really Daddy?"**

"**Yes, Eliza." He says with a pained expression. 'Why do I have to take my daughter out to save the possible other? 'thinks John to himself. **

**9 months later **

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" comes a scream from behind a hospital door. Just then in walks Eliza wearing a crimson silk mini dress with a black trench coat and an embroided red butterfly, and back fish net stockings.**

"**So dad what's going on that I need to be here?" asks Eliza in bored tone of voice. "Your moms having the baby." As looks to see Eliza he finds her retreating figure "What the hell do you think you're doing Eliza?" he asks. "I believe that I am walking away dad." says Eliza as she walks away. "Come back here." "I'll be coming back later." And she leaves.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~`````3 hours later `````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "You can come in to meet your guys little boy." says the nurse to John, Jade, and Eliza. They walk in Eliza at the end trying to keep her mother from noticing her. "So what's his name mama?" asks Jade sounding excited and smiling. "Where going to name him Jayden." Says Mary as she looks at the little boy in the crib beside her. "But mom that's my name your no-" before Jade can finish her sentence Mary interrupts her "So its not like your important were naming him Jayden."**

** 'James seems better to me, he looks like a James to me anyway.' thinks Eliza to herself. "How about Anton." Says John trying to stop his wife's insensitivity towards now both their daughters. "No." Just then in walks in a nurse Eliza takes her to the side and whispers something in to the lady's ear, taking advantage of the fact that their distracted. The nurse then gets close to the scene on the verge of erupting "If you don't mind me putting in my vote how about James?" asks the nurse timidly and politely. "I like it." says John, "Better then Jayden." says Jade. "Fine then James Jayden." says Mary. Before Jade can even say anything Eliza jumps up and asks in a intimidating whisper "Why do you insist on striping Jade of her name and giving it to that child, don't you think you've done enough with me or do you find enjoyment in pushing aside your children? Because you know inside that the same thing is going to happen to that one," she points at the baby in the crib, "you're going to get tired of him then he is going to manifest and you will reject him or mistreat him." Throughout that entire truthful rant Eliza has been getting more excited and furious. Once she is done with it she balls her fists and then she bursts into flames. She twists and walks toward the door leaving burn marks in her tracks, as she is going the flames have been diapering from her body, from top to bottom. Once she lifts her hand to the door knob there are no more flames, but then she turns around slowly to face her mother and the flames come back at least two times bigger. As she turns to them they all see that her eyes have turned to lava, an she says, "I hate you, and him, but mostly you." She then turns back to the door and the flames go as suddenly as they appeared the only evidence being the large smoke stain on the ceiling, and walks out the door. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````2 months later``````~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** ``~~~~~~~~~in LA~~~~~~~~``**

** Inside James nursery is his mother looking at him. if you where to be looking from behind you would think it is like any other scene of a mother looking at her child with love. But it isn't.**

"**You'll be just like them, just like her." Says Mary and grabs her face only leaving her eyes exposed, with a crazed look, as she looks down at the baby. And then she gives a crazy laugh.**

** Eliza is walking outside on the side of the beach close to the house, as she passes the window of her baby brother. She suddenly looks up as she hears that vary window being opened. What she sees leaves her immobilized buy the shock for almost too long.**

** As Eliza looked up she say her mother holding James out the window, he begins to cry and then her mother lets go. **

** Eliza at seeing this jumps up forms wings and grabs him mid air and fly's to her secret rooms. As she fly to her rooms with James she looks at him and sees that he is smiling and giggling at her, "You know I don't really hate you right?" she then gives a little giggle herself before going serious and saying " Besides what are you laughing at, ha?" **

**The next year of Eliza's life was spent taking care of James in her secret rooms. He was actually the first person to go inside them other than herself and her father. James fist year and a half was spent inside Eliza's secret rooms or her secret gardens and they spent every single moment together. **

"**James wake up." Says Eliza to her 3 year old brother whom she adores. "Whas goin Lieza?"is James only response. "So you can see the snow fall on my birthday." "Its Lieza bday?" "Yes." Once he is fully awake he asks his sister, "What you wish for Lieza?" **

** "Oh, that's easy I wish to go to Hogwarts next year although it would be my second year, and to be able to spend as much time with the little man of my life." she says teasingly. "Who he?"asks James sounding vary jealous. "Well it's my little brother Jam of course." "It's not Jam its be Jame." "Ok Jame." She says with a giggle. "You know I can no say ited." "It's ok Jame by the way," Jame looks up at Eliza and Eliza looks down at him. "You know that I don't hate you, right?""Yeah, you love me right, Lieza?" **

** "Yes, very much so James."**


End file.
